


untitled

by csichick_2



Category: Eureka, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visit to the town of Eureka has a surprising twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> written for a stargateland challenge

“This isn't funny,” Laura yells as the sheriff locks them into the holding cell at the police station. I'm a Marine and he's in the Air Force. We're not clones or repli- robots or whatever the hell you think we are.”

“Laura, calm down,” Evan says exasperatedly, sitting on the small bed in the cell and burying his face in his hands.

She turns to him with a glare. “Calm down?” she screams. “I'm in a fucking jail cell and you want me to calm down?”

“Evan does have a point,” David adds. “Yelling and screaming isn't likely to get us out of here any time soon.”

“Well it was your stupid idea,” Laura snapped. “You're the one that just had to spend our leave time in this freaking town full of geniuses.”

“Well maybe next time I'll just leave the grunts at home,” David snaps back.

“You know, we're never going to get out of here if the two of you kill each other,” Evan mutters.

“Oh fuck off Evan,” Laura growls. “I would pick the damn lock if there were you know actually a real lock.”

“But then people would be escaping all the time,” a voice says from the other side of the bars.

David and Laura stare at the deputy in shock. “Evan...” Laura says, trailing off.

“I'm busy throwing my self a pity party, so kindly shut up.”

“You can get back to the pity party after you look at the deputy, dear,” David says.

“Jesus fuck,” Evan swears, finding himself looking at his doppleganger. “I... um... how?”

“He's an AI. None of us realized that his appearance was based off of someone that actually existed.”

David and Evan look at each other, then at Laura, and then at the newcomer, who looks exactly like Laura.

“Tess? What are you doing here?” Laura asks.

“I live here,” she responds. “What are you doing here?”

Laura jerks her thumb towards David. “That one dragged us here. Please tell me you're here to spring us.”

“You have to wait for Jack to get back, but yeah you'll be out of this lovely holding cell shortly.”

“Um, Laura...?” Evan asks.

“Long story,” both Laura and Tess say at the same time.


End file.
